Data deduplication is a commonly used space savings technique among enterprise data storage and consumer data storage alike. Deduplication works on the premise that data patterns getting written to the storage device repeat over time. Instead of redundantly storing data, a pointer to the existing data having the exact same pattern may be generated/stored and a reference count is maintained on the incoming references to the data pattern.